


Requiescat in pace

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another life, they may have belonged to each other like two fitting pieces of a puzzle, but not in this one, in which Kirigiri is ordered to kill certain demon that goes by the name of 'Celestia'.





	Requiescat in pace

**Author's Note:**

> Requiescat in pace = Rest in peace.

“What’s wrong, love?” The demon asked softly despite her cocky smile, her long canines resting upon her lower lip. 

Kirigiri gasped for air, gripping tightly her sanctified dagger but never bringing it down, never piercing the demon’s heart with its silver blade. The hunter furrowed her brow as she stared at the evil fiend that lay on the floor, weakened and defeated, with black blood oozing from her wounds.

“Shut up,” she whispered, looking directly at the demon’s bizarre eyes: her corneas were as black as darkness itself, just like her pupils were, and her irises were snow-like given their white coloration. Kirigiri was enthralled, utterly captivated, but she had been explicitly ordered to kill this being that called herself ‘Celestia’.

“You know? I feel like in another life, or under other circumstances, we both could have had our fair share of fun together,” the demon whispered, her voice strained and devoid of fake accent.

“Perhaps, but as for now,” Kirigiri rose the dagger and aimed to Celestia’s chest, her lavender eyes sharp as she gathered enough strength to pierce the blade through her entire heart. _“Requiescat in pace.”_

Abandoned was the dagger, stained with black blood, stabbed deeply and stuck in Celestia’s heart. 

Kirigiri never looked back.


End file.
